A Friend In Need - A Bendy and Cuphead Fanfic (Slow Updates)
by shygirl2009
Summary: (Sequel to 'A Friend') It had been a few years since then and when he received a item from his past, Cuphead decided to find his way back to the studio that he stumbled on when he was young but when he stepped inside, he realized that everything changed and now have to find his way back out along with helping an old friend. (Crossposting with Wattpad)
1. AN

**First off, for any new people that are here, I recommend you to read the first book 'A Friend' to get a better understanding so yeah**  
**For the people that read it, thank you all for tuning in to the sequel to 'A Friend' which I bet most of you were waiting for it**  
**First off, for the chapters, I'm going to tweak it a bit to make it fit better, if that makes any sense so yeah and secondly, there is not yaoi ship so sorry to disappoint some people that was hoping, but the only relationship will be purely friendship**  
**And yes, this is the official sequel since maybe some people had made their own fanmade sequel for this book so yeah**  
**Also the update will be a bit slow to please be patient so yeah**  
**Anyways**  
**Enjoy the book**


	2. Chapter one

**Here's the first chapter to the book and its just like the before and stuff**

**Also remember, some chapters might be long or short so just a heads up**

**And also some characters might be a bit out of characters so yeah**

**Enjoy**

Chapter one

It had been a few weeks since his younger brother had found his plushie and Cuphead was simply sitting in his bedroom while staring at the plushie in his hands with a thoughtful expression.

_'I wonder how he's doing...'_ he thought with a thoughtful frown, wondering of what had happened to his old friend for a few minutes before groaning and buried his face into the pillow while holding the plushie close to his chest. He was simply motionless on the bed for three minutes before quickly sitting up, _'I should find my way back to that place to see if he's still there'_ he thought, slightly doubtful that his friend might still be there or simply 'gone'.

Quickly making up his mind, Cuphead got off the bed while gently placing the plushie on the bed and walked to his closet. _'I'll go tomorrow night'_ he thought with a slight nod.

**(Next Day)**

"You sure you don't want to come Cuphead?" Mugman asked his older brother as he was fastening his scarf while the other brother was sitting on the couch, looking over him.

"Naw, I'll just stay and relax a bit" Cuphead said with a small laugh and slightly waving at his younger brother, "You go have fun with Maria" Cuphead said before slightly snickering when he saw Mugman lightly blushing.

"W-Whatever y-you say then, I won't be out too late" Mugman quickly said while giving his brother a smile before stepping out.

_'That should be enough time'_ Cuphead thought with a smile as he sat on the couch for a few minutes before quickly launching himself off of the couch and towards the small cupboard underneath the stairs and opened it. "Don't worry Mugman, I won't be out long" Cuphead mutter out as he grabbed the backpack before grabbing a black-and-red sweater, putting it on and silently walked out, making sure to not wake Elder Kettle.

Once outside, he could see the sun starting to set and was glad that he packed a flashlight if it gets too dark and started walking towards the same woods that he got lost in when he was younger, letting his feet take him as he started to get lost in his thoughts.

_'Will he remember me? Hopefully he's been doing well since the last time I saw him...o-or maybe he's...'_ his thoughts trailed off, not wanting to believe that his friend might not be around anymore but he quickly pushed that thought down, firmly believing that his friend was still alive.

He was soon brought out of his thoughts when he heard someone calling out his name and quickly stopped walking before looking back to see one of the residents, Cagney.

"H-Hey Cagney" Cuphead quickly greeted the other with a slight nervous smile, hoping that the flower wouldn't ask. "Mm...hello Cuphead, where are you heading to?" Cagney asked while raising his eyebrow questioningly.

"Um...j-just going to explore the woods" Cuphead quickly answered with a bigger grin, _'Please stop asking'_ he soon thought.

Cagney stared down at him for a few more minutes before slightly humming, "Well, have fun then" he said, still staring at him with a suspicious glint.

"T-Thanks!" Cuphead quickly said before turning around and forcing himself to walk away instead of running while feeling the other's stare on his back. _'At least he didn't ask me why'_

Soon enough Cuphead got out of the other's view and let out a sigh of relief, _'His stares are always so scary'_ he thought before continuing walking until he finally made it to the edge of the woods.

He could slightly feel his heart skip a beat, though he doesn't know if it was from fear or anticipation, but he ignored it before stepping into the woods and started to rely on his memory to find his way to his destination.

**(Twenty minutes later)**

_'I think I see it' _Cuphead thought as he was using the light from his flashlight to see the pathway in front of him, catching sight of something at the distance.

He quickly felt a feeling of deja vu and soon started running towards the building, still being careful of his steps to not trip.

Cuphead started to grin, "It still look the same" he commented as he remembered that he enter through a broken window, but he couldn't enter it because it was too small.

"Maybe there's another way inside" he said as he started walking along the edge with his right hand against the wall. Luckily it only took five minutes when he found a broken down door and was super lucky that it wasn't boarded up and unlocked so he grabbed the doorknob, but not opening it yet.

_'Why am I feeling nervous?'_ he thought as he felt his heart beating fast from nervousness and started to take deep breath to calm himself down. _'Nothing bad will happen Cuphead'_ he thought, trying to reassure himself before turning the knob and swinging the door open and soon stepped inside the building.

**The next chapter is where everything will slowly pick up so yeah**


	3. Chapter two

**First off, thank you all for patiently waiting for the next chapter**

**And secondly, if you guys, probably, didn't know I've made an update schedule which I'll be updating this book every Friday so yeah, makes it better since I don't want to hear you all yell out 'UPDATE PLS'**

**So yeah**

**Enjoy**

Chapter two

A loud creaking sound was heard as the door slowly swung open, sending small shivers down Cuphead's spine but he ignored it as he stepped inside, closing the door behind him. "Mm..." he looked around, seeing everything slightly broken down and covered in ink, but for some reason, it looked familiar.

"Alright then" Cuphead mutter out as he walked forwards, "Hopefully I could find what I'm looking for" he said while looking at some of the posters. _'He looks adorable'_ he thought with a smile as he saw a different version of his friend before frowning a bit, _'I wonder what had happened'_ he asked himself before slightly shaking his head and walking passed it.

Stepping into an open room, Cuphead was a bit amazed to see a projector which was turned on and walked towards it. "Huh, been a while since I seen this" he said with a small chuckle before turning it off and wandered off.

After he explored every nook and cranny of the main room, Cuphead started walking to the hallway of the left side which led to a corner where a desk was along with another open doorway. _'That must of been uncomfortable to sit on' _he thought as he looked at the wooden chair before peaking at the surface of the desk, seeing some drafts of his friend which he slightly brushed it off and walked through the doorway, revealing to be more desks and random drawings.

"How many people worked here?" he mutters to himself as he counted how many desk were in the room though he didn't really find anything of value and simply walked out, returning to his search. He remembered about the other hallway and quickly made his way there and swiftly tried to open some doors on the way, but found out that they were locked which he faintly remembered trying to open the familiar doors when he was just a child. Though as he turned the corner, he instantly saw something written on the wall which sent shivers down his spine.

**_'Dreams Come True'_**

"Who...wrote that?" he asked himself since he had never saw anything like it when he was child and frowns a bit. _'That means that I was in a completely different part of this place'_ he thought before shaking his head and walked passed it, following the hallway.

"Why are there so many locked doors?" Cuphead groans to himself as he finds himself annoyed with it as he tried the last door in the hallway before his eyes caught sight of a board and walked towards it.

"A schedule?" he read it before tilting his head a bit slightly confused of what it could mean, but decided to brush it off after a few seconds and kept walking. "Whoa..." he quickly noticed a pipe on the ground and quickly jumped over it, 'I probably need to watch out for those' he took a mental note before turning another corner and found himself in a massive room.

"Wow..." he breathed out as he quickly looked around the room in slight amazement for a few seconds. "Maybe...I can find something to turn it on" Cuphead stated as he took notice of a lever along with a small machine next to it which he noticed two openings. "Batteries" he figured it out before looking around the small balcony he was on, searching for batteries until he looked at the median sized box. He walked towards it, kneel down and opened it inside revealing to be some random stuff and...

"Bingo!" Cuphead grins before grabbing the battery inside, "But I need the other..." he trailed off as he looked up to see the second battery on the shelf. Grinning at his luck, Cuphead quickly grabbed the second battery and walked back to the machine, pushing the two batterers inside before grabbing the lever and with enough force, he pulled the lever down. Cuphead quickly jumped when he heard something grinding a bit and turn his attention to the center of the room, quickly noticing the chains moving.

Cuphead felt something bubble in his head as he was waiting for something to rise up and when it did, he felt breathless at the amazement at the sight of a large machine rising out.

"Whoa..." he breathed out as he stared at it for a few more seconds before snapping out of it. "Maybe...that triggered something" he asked himself with a thoughtful expression before walking out of the room and heading back to the beginning of the room, making sure to jump over the pipe on the way out, but as he was walking through the hallway, Cuphead quickly noticed something different.

"What?" he said as he saw the metal door was lifted, revealing another hallway and almost felt giddy at the thought of exploring new areas before quickly entering the hallway.

At the end of the short hallway, Cuphead quickly saw a small can sitting on the shelf and when he picked it up, he saw his friend on it, "Bacon soup?" he read it, tilting his head a bit. "Mm...I wonder if it taste good" he asked himself before putting the can in his backpack and kept walking though he didn't make it far and he came across a small table with a recorder on it.

"Mm?" now feeling curious, Cuphead walked to the table, deciding whether or not to push the play button before the curiosity won and pushed it.


	4. Chapter three

**From how I'm going to write it, I'll be writing each chapter in the game in three or four parts depending on how long it gets so yeah**

**Enjoy**

Chapter three

A small clicking sound was heard before a few moments of silence until a male voice was heard.

**_'At this point, I don't get what Joey's plan is for this company. The animations sure aren't being finished on time anymore. And I certainly don't see why we need this machine. It's noise. It's messy. And who needs this much ink anyways?'_**

_'So this explains what had happened to this place'_ Cuphead thought, furrowing his eyebrows a bit as he continued to listen.

**_'Also, get this, Joey had each one of us donate something from our work stations. We put them on these little pedestals in the break room. To help appease the gods Joey says. Keep things going. I think he's lost his mind, but hey, he writes the checks. But I tell you what, if one more of these pipes burst, I'm outta here'_**

"Pedestals? Appeasing the gods?" Cuphead mutters out in a confused tone before shaking his head, "This Joey guy does sound a bit crazy" he stated, agreeing with the guy in the recorder. "But he said that the pedestals are in the break room" he said as he walked away from the recorder and walked through the hallways.

When he made it at the end of the hallway, he found himself in a small room with a large projector along with a few wooden chairs as well as some large pipes popping out from the walls. _'Weird'_ he thought as he explored the small room, but not finding anything important though he made a mental note to come back later before walking back out. "There's another hallway" he mutters as he walked passed the recorder and followed the new hallway.

"Ack!" Cuphead suddenly jumped when a plank of wood suddenly dropped in front of him causing him to jump back, nearly tripping himself. "Damn..." he breathed out as he tried to calm himself from the sudden jump scare and glared at the plank of wood before stepping over it. _'There better not be anymore jump scares'_

He took the right hallway and quickly found himself in a room where there are six pedestals. "This must be the break room" he said as he looked around the room and quickly noticed the picture frames behind each pedestals that held a different picture. "This must be what that guy was talking about" he said as he looked at each picture before walking to the end of the room where a lever was.

"Mm..." Cuphead slightly tapped the screen that said **_'Low Pressure'_**. "I guess I need to find these items and place them on these pedestals" he commented with a sigh. _'I have to look everywhere for them' _he thought as he looked at each picture, remembering them _'A gear, wrench, book, an ink bottle, a plushie and a note? Maybe a CD for the note'_ realizing it before he started to walk out of the room, but when he turn the corner, he suddenly jumped a bit when he came across a billboard of Bendy.

"Ack!" he yelps a bit before taking a double take before taking a deep breath. "Ugh...wait.." he blinks a bit as he stared at the cutout. "How did you get here?" he asked the cut-out even though he won't get an answer.

Tilting his head more, Cuphead decided to leave it alone and walked passed it, but suddenly froze when he saw what was ahead in the other room. "What..." he walked towards the room, still staring while covering his mouth in horror.

"Oh my god...what the hell happened here?" he breathed out as he kept staring at the corpse of a wolf strapped to the table until he looked down to see a wrench sticking out of its open chest and scrunches his nose. "I'm sorry" he softly said to the corpse before reaching over and pulled the wrench out._ 'One down'_ he quickly put the wrench in his backpack before looking to his right to see more words written on the wall.

**_'Who's laughing now?'_**

"This is a sick joke" he commented with a frown before pulling away. Then he quickly looked around the room for another item, wanting to leave the room as fast as he could but he couldn't find any more and quickly left. _'I don't want to go back to that room'_ he thought with a slight shiver before continuing to search for the other items.

_'Maybe that room might have something that I overlooked'_ Cuphead thought as he made his way to the room with the large projector and when he made it, he started to look around until he found a Bendy plushie on the shelf and picked it up. "Mm...this looks like the same one I have back at home...but this looked like it haven't been taken care of" Cuphead mutters a bit as he took noticed of the slight rips and tears on the plushie compared to his gently used plushie. Shaking his head a bit, Cuphead quickly put the item in his backpack and walked out of the room._ 'Two down'_

As he was heading towards the main area, he suddenly saw a door that was slightly opened. _'That wasn't open before...right?'_ he swallowed back his nervousness before walking to the slightly opened door, pushed it open and walked inside. "Woah..." he breathed out as he looked around the room, "Could this be another breaker room?" he asked himself before starting to search around the room. 'There got to be an item here' he thought as he opened a closet door. "No items...but there's more bacon soup" He grins a bit as he grabbed all the cans and putting them in his backpack before returning to his search.

Then his eye caught something on the table and when he looked at it, he found a small black book. "There is it" he said as he picked it up before reading the title.

"The illusion of Living...by Joey Drew" he read, "Huh...didn't know that he wrote a book" Cuphead stated before shrugging and placed the item in his backpack before walking upstairs.

_'Three down'_


	5. Chapter four

**Here's an early treat so yeah**

**We're finishing up the first chapter xD**

**Enjoy**

Chapter four

After he walked out of the room, Cuphead stood still for a moment before decided to walk back to where the machine was hoping that he could find another item. Quickly jumping over the pipe, he walked in the room and started to look around._ 'There got to be an item here'_ he thought to himself as he looked along the shelves until he looked back to the open chest and saw the large gear inside. "That must be it" he said as he reached down, grabbing the gear and inspecting it for a moment. "Its not rusty?" Cuphead commented it slightly surprised before shaking his head and placed the gear in his backpack before walking out.

_'Four down'_

As he was walking back to the main area, he slightly jumped in surprise when the door to his right, the lights that was showing suddenly disappeared with a click. "What the..." he reached towards the door knob and was shocked to find it unlocked. Blinking a bit, Cuphead turned the knob before swinging the door open, revealing a small closet-like room with a small desk, wooden chair and some shelves.

He stepped in and looked at the desk to see an old fashioned radio and smiles a bit, "Nice" he commented it as he turned it on and smiles a bit more as the tunes started to play. Though when he looked at the papers, he shivers a bit when he saw more writings on it.

**_'He will set us free'_**

"Who?" Cuphead breathed out, confused before shaking his head and quickly kneel down to see if there was something under the desk and to his luck, there was.

"This might be what I needed" he said as he saw a record disc before carefully grabbing it and placing it in his backpack. _'Just need to find one more'_ he thought with a smile as he walked out of the room and kept making his way to the main area, still hearing the tune playing.

_'Where can you find an ink bottle?'_ Cuphead asked himself as he was searching throughout the area, looking for the small bottle. _'Maybe the artist room?'_ he guessed as he walked towards the other room and started searching there for nearly five minutes with no luck.

Just as he was about to give up, he suddenly saw something underneath a desk in the far corner and when he walked towards it, he nearly cheered when he saw that it was the last item and grabbed it. "Finally!" Cuphead cheered and with a happy grin, he started to make his way back to the break room.

Once in the break room, he looked at the pedestals and started to place each item to the right one and once he placed the ink bottle down, he heard a slight click.

"Maybe it did something" Cuphead said as he looked back to the lever, frowning a bit when he saw that it still said 'Low Pressure'

"Maybe...there's another switch to activate it" he said to himself as he picked up his backpack and walked out of the break room before pausing.

"Where should I look first?" he asked himself as he started to think for a moment. Then he remembered about the room with the projector and the pipes._ 'Maybe there'_ deciding to take a chance, Cuphead started walking towards the area.

He was lucky enough to remember his way towards it as as he was walking down the hallway, he suddenly jumped with a startled yelp when he saw a Bendy cut out suddenly peaking around the corner for a few seconds before moving away.

"What!?" Cuphead quickly ran and when he turn the corner, he saw the same cut out leaning against the wall and slightly squinted his eyes, staring at the cut out suspiciously. "How did you..." he rhetorically asked as he kept staring for a few more seconds before looking away and walked inside the room.

"There must be a switch or lever somewhere" he told himself as he started to look around the room, but as he was looking through the shelves, he quickly jumped when he heard something click before finding out that the projector turned itself on and saw an animation playing on the screen. "Cute" Cuphead simply said as he stared at the animation repeating itself for a few moments before looking away and quickly finding a valve with the words **_'Ink Pressure'_** above it.

"This must be is" he walked towards it, carefully grip the wheel and started turning it, feeling it barely move for a few seconds before he started to move more smoothly until he stopped when he heard something move within the walls. "That probably wor-Ugh!" Cuphead started to say when he quickly felt something cold and wet seep into his shoes and looked down to see ink quickly forming. Yelping a bit, Cuphead quickly got out of the room, barely avoiding the spill on the wall before quickly shaking the ink off of his shoes. "I hope that it isn't permanent" Cuphead said to himself as he shook off the ink as much as he could before making his way back to the break room, slightly grimacing a bit as the soggy feeling in his shoes from the leftover ink.

As he was making his way to the break room, Cuphead could see the flow of the ink within the walls and along the pipes when he walked passed them. Once there, he walked to the lever, gripped it and pulled it down. He then heard something click a few times as the lights in the room slowly dim down which he quickly noticed that the items were gone. _'Weird'_ Cuphead thought, but shook his head. "Maybe the machine is working now" he said to himself as he started to make his way back to the room, for once since he got there, used his flashlight since all the light seem to be turned off.

_'Really weird'_

After jumping over the pipe and turning the corner, Cuphead was shocked to find the open doorway boarded up. "Who could ha-AH!" Cuphead started to say as he walked up to the boarded entrance when he was suddenly launched back when he felt something hit his chest and when he hit the ground, Cuphead groan out in slight pain and looked back up before stiffening in shock when he saw a familiar face.

"Bendy?" Cuphead quickly got to his feet, still staring at his old friend as he was slightly clawing around the thick wood before pulling away. "Wait!" Cuphead ran towards the boarded up entrance, reaching inside. "Don't go!" he cried out until he noticed something seeping both into his shoes and slowly raising up.

When he looked down, he saw the ink appearing and quickly raising up, causing Cuphead to panic a bit. "Damn it!" Cuphead started to run, ignoring the ink raising up as he felt something shift in the air. "Got to get out" he said as he ran through the familiar hallways, jumping a bit as he saw each hallway close down by a metal door,_ 'What's going in!?'_

Once in the main room, he turned towards the hallway that led to the exit, Cuphead ran towards it at full speed, but as he was close enough to open it, the floor underneath him suddenly collapsed causing him to fall down with a yell.

"AHHH!" Cuphead felt his heart drop to his stomach as he kept falling until he landed in something wet, causing him to quickly close his eyes shut before quickly rising up, breaking surface and started coughing.

"Ack!" Cuphead kept coughing and rubbing his eyes enough for him to finally open to find himself standing in ink that reached up to his chest. "Where am I?" he asked himself as he looked around as the adrenaline still pumping through his veins. Soon he saw a recorder on one of the shelves and slowly made his way through the ink. _'This should give me some answers' _he thought as he quickly clicked play.

He heard the recorder play for a few moments before a male voice was heard, different from the one he heard before.

**_'It's dark and it's cold and it's stuck in behind every single wall now. In some places, I swear this godforsaken ink is clear up to my knees!'_**

_'Back then must have been more controlled than now'_ Cuphead with with a frown as he tried to ignore the coldness from the ink.

**_'Who ever thought that these crummy pipes could hold up under this kind of strain either knows something about pressure I don't or he's some kind of idiot'_**

_'Probably an idiot'_ Cuphead went with the second option since he had seen the condition of the pipes.

**_'But the real worst part about all this are them noises the system makes, like a dying dog on it's last legs.'_**

_'That just sounds horrible'_ he thought with a slight shiver as he tried to imagine what it could sound like.

**_'Make no mistake, this place...this...machine...heck, this whole darn thing...it just isn't natural. You can bet I wouldn't be doing any more repairs jobs for Mister Joey Drew'_**

Soon the recorder stopped as Cuphead was thinking about the last few words. _'What could have happened here?'_ he thought to himself before frowning a bit. "No time for that, I need to find my way out of here...and drain this ink" Cuphead mutters out as he started looking around until he saw a valve connected to the pile and slowly walked towards it, gripping the wheel and slowly started to turn a few times until he heard a clicking sound and to his relief, Cuphead saw the ink slowly going down and suddenly saw an open doorway.

"Well...if I can't go up.." Cuphead started to say as he walked towards the doorway, "I got to keep going down"

Walking through it, Cuphead quickly noticed the stairs and walked down to see a sigh above it.

**_'Danger! Keep Out!'_**

"Well its too late now" he simply said as he walked passed it, ignoring it.

Once he reached towards the bottom of the staircase, Cuphead grimace a bit as he saw the small room filled with ink before taking a deep breath and stepped inside. "Still cold" he groan out with a shiver before slowly making his way to the valve and turned it enough to drain more of the ink in turn, revealing more of the staircase.

"How far down is this?" Cuphead couldn't help but said as he realized that the studio was much bigger on the inside which reminded him of the casino before pushing that thought down and kept walking down.

Quickly avoiding the dripping ink above him, Cuphead came across another room at the end of the staircase and with a deep breath, he walked in once again shivering at the coldness but kept walking. "Where is that valve" he mutters to himself as he looked around the room.

Luckily he managed to find it underneath the stairs and quickly turned it, draining the ink and let out a sigh of relief, "This better be the last floor" he said before walking to the door swinging it open to see another room but as he walked in, he saw more writings on the wall that was a bit scary.

**_'The Creator Lied To Us'_**

"Where are you Bendy..." Cuphead softly said as he looked away from the writings, feeling sad for his friend before he saw something on the desk that made him smile.

"This will definitely come in handy" he said as he picked up the axe, finally finding something useful and looked around the room again. Seeing a open doorway board up, Cuphead nearly smirks as he walked towards it and swiftly swung it down, slowly hacking away the thick wood until making it wide enough for him to slip through and using it to break some of the debris in his way.

Soon he made it to the end of the hallway to see another boarded up door, but Cuphead paid no mind as he swiftly cut down the wood before swinging up open.

"What...did the Devil come in here" Cuphead nearly groan out as he was a circular symbol on the floor with lit candles. Despite the eerie look of the room, Cuphead still walked in and looked around, see more bookshelves along with four wooden coffins, frowning a bit. He decided to ignore it as he quickly saw another door, but as he walked towards it, he unknowingly stepped into the circle and soon enough he got a head splitting headache causing him to instantly cry out in pain and gripped the side of his head, barely realizing that he dropped the axe as he tried to fight back the pain.

As his eyes were closed, he saw something flash before his eyes, imagines moving too quickly for him to see what it was until the pain became too much and Cuphead barely felt himself fall down as he blissfully passed out.

**Dun dun duuun**

**So yeah when the second chapter starts is where the small changes will happen so just keep an look out for them**

**Also do you want me to make them a bit long this this chapter or keep them short?**

**So yeah**

**Comment down of what you think so far and yeah**


	6. AN: On Hold

**Sorry for putting this book on hold, but recently I've entered one of my books 'Why?' to theWattys on my Wattpad and therefore decided to mostly focus on that book in order to finish it.**

**When it's finished then I'll come back to writing this book**

**Again sorry**


	7. Chapter five

**If you guys had seen the AN so yeah**

**Also I kinda missed writing this book so I decided to keep going xD**

**Also here's an early treat and also like I said, this is where I'll start doing some small changes so yeah (Lets see if anyone will figure out the changes xD)**

**And also I'm sure that you guys saw the new cover page for the book so yeah**

**Enjoy**

Chapter five

The first few things that he noticed as he was slowly waking up was the hot-red painful headache and the soreness throughout his body along with the slight ringing noise in his ears.

"Ugh..." he softly groan out as he clench his eyes tightly before opening them, blinking a few times to get rid of the blurriness to find himself laying on his stomach. Smacking his lips a bit, Cuphead slowly pushed himself up to his hands and knees before slowly moving his hand to his head, feeling around a bit before his fingers brushed against a slight crack. When he pulled his hand away, he saw that his fingers was covered in red, realizing that he was bleeding a bit. "At least it's not too bad" he mutters out before using the edge of his jacket to wipe the blood, cleaning the wound a bit before shakily got to his feet.

Soon he saw that he had passed out in the middle of the summoning circle but luckily the axe was beside him which he leaned down and picked it up.

_'Can't stop now' _Cuphead thought as he made his way to the door while ignoring the rest of the room, broke down the board that was blocking the door and stepped out of it.

Once out, Cuphead made his way to the staircase and started walking down, being careful and soon made it to the bottom. He noticed that his surrounding was a bit darker than before. _'Maybe the lights doesn't work as well'_ Cuphead thought with a frown before shaking his head and kept walking until he stopped, seeing that there was some kind of a shire with some small candles lit, bowls with something, he couldn't identify, and a small cut out of Bendy on the shelf. _'I don't know if it's creepy or not'_ he thought with a slight shiver before looking away and looked around the room.

He saw more coffins in the room which he quickly ignored it along with some wooden chairs and the room was filled with more candles. "Where is all these candles coming from?" Cuphead slightly asked before noticing a recorder and walked towards it. _'Might be more answer?'_ he thought before pushing the play button.

There was silence for a few seconds before another male voice was heard which for some reason, gave Cuphead chills.

_**'It appears from the shadows to rain his sweet blessings upon me. The figure of ink that shines in the darkness. I see you my savior. I pray you hear me.'**_

"In the darkness?" Cuphead slightly asked as he slightly eyed a small puddle of ink in the corner of the room.

**_'Those old songs. I still sing them. For I know you are coming to save me. And I will be swept into your final loving embrace. But love requires sacrifice. Can I get an amen?'_**

"Okay...that's too creepy" Cuphead said with a shudder, "And he sounds really crazy" frowning a bit, guessing that the guy belongs to come sort of cult. "And Bendy is some sort of 'lord' to him" he slightly guessed.

"I said, can I get an amen"

Cuphead quickly turned around when he heard the voice, axe ready only to find no one. _'Who said that!?'_ he thought as he frantically looked around, realizing that it sounded like the guy in the recorder. 'How did he manage to sneak up on me and get away!' he quickly tighten his grip on the axe, feeling somewhere uneasy before shaking his head. "Can't think of that now..." he mutter out before making his way to the hallway, now alert.

As he walked passed another cut out of Bendy, Cuphead walked to the open doorway before stopping, seeing another hallway but was filled with stray wooden boards and ink that seem to reach up to his calves. Slightly clenching his jaws a bit, Cuphead took a deep breath before slowly stepping forwards and into the ink, slightly shivering a bit from the coldness and started to slowly walk forwards.

_'Just nice and ste-'_ Cuphead reassured himself before quickly stopping and nearly jumped in surprise when he saw a person walk passed the doorway ahead of him. "W-Wait!" Cuphead called out before he could stop himself and walked a bit faster, finally making it to the other side and turn the corner to follow the person when he stopped.

_'What the...'_ Cuphead was in shock as he was facing the dead end with the cut out and shelves that was filled with bacon soups. "How did he..." he started to ask before stopping himself, not wanting to give himself a headache. Shaking his head, Cuphead turned around and walked to the other side of the hallway before stopping once again by a metal gate.

"Mm..." Cuphead started to think before looking at the small box with a lever next to it and saw three lights flickering. "Maybe...there's a button to activate this to open the gate" he slightly guessed before sighing. "Great...another search party" he groan out before turning away. "Where the hell am I going to find them" he groan out before sighing, "I'll slowly make my way back to the recorder" Cuphead planned as he first made his way back to the shelves.

_'Maybe there's one hidden' _he thought as he started shuffling through the cans, placing some of them in his backpack. After he checked the first two shelves, Cuphead slightly crouch down to check the third and final shelf and moved some of the cans around before finding one of the buttons and pushed it. _'One down'_ he thought as he stood up before making his way to the ink-filled hallway and walked through it, making it to the other side.

Once back in the room, Cuphead started to look at every crook and cranny for the two buttons. Though it took him nearly ten minutes before he found them hidden in the volts boxes, slightly hitting himself on the forehead for not looking at them first before pushing them and soon made his way back to the metal gate.

Seeing the button not flickering, Cuphead soon pulled the lever down which caused the sound of groaning before seeing the gate slowly it was fulling open, Cuphead walked to the boarded-up doorway, cutting them down and stepped into the room.

"It's really dark in here" he slightly commented as he tried to look around the room, barely making it out but was able to see another recorder.

Blinking a bit, Cuphead walked up to it and pressed play which it was silence for a few seconds before playing and Cuphead realized that it was the same guy from before but more...sane.

_**'So first, Joey installs this ink machine over out heads. Then it begins to times last month, we couldn't even get out of our department because the ink had flooded the stairwell'**_

_'Huh...so that machine caused those floods'_ Cuphead thought, recalling those staircases from before. _'I wonder what had happened to cause this guy to lose his mind?'_

_**'Joey's solution? An ink pump to drain it periodically. ow I have this ugly pump switch right in my office. People in and out all day'**_

Cuphead slightly scrunches his nose at that, _'Man if I had something like that in my room, I would probably get so annoyed by everyone coming in and out of the room just to use the switch'_

**_'Thanks Joey. Just what I needed. More distractions. These stupid cartoons songs don't write themselves, you know'_**

Cuphead can't help, but feel slightly bad for the guy and quickly guessed from all the recordings so far, the Joey guy seems to caused some major problems here.

Soon sighing out and his eyes managed to get used to the darkness of the room, Cuphead walked to what it appeared to be an exit though when he looked inside, he saw that the bottom of the staircase was flooded with ink, making him grimace a bit. "Just like that guy says" Cuphead commented as he turned away from the staircase, "And the switch to drain it is somewhere around here" and soon he saw a lever.

Thinking that it might open something, Cuphead gripped it and pulled it down before hearing something open at a distance, but when he looked out, he saw that the room was lit up. "Well that's one problem solved" he said to himself before stepping back into the room and saw that there was something written on the wall next to the recorder.

**_'Music Department'_**

_'Mm? I guess that makes sense now'_ he thought, recalling the guy saying about making songs.

But as he stepped into the middle of the room, Cuphead suddenly let out a gasp when something burst in front of him and before he could react, he was harshly tackled down to the ground.

"WHAT!?"

**And here is the cliffhanger xD**

**Though, I'm sure that some of you will realize what happens next**

**Comment down of what you think so far and yeah**


	8. Chapter six

**How many of you were mad at the cliffhanger last chapter? XD**

**So yeah**

**Enjoy**

Chapter six

"WHAT!?" Cuphead yelled out in a panic as he quickly held out his left arm, stopping whatever that was attacking him and moved his right arm to the side, frantically reaching for the axe that was knocked out of his grip when the monster attacked him.

"Ack!" He quickly move his head to the side when the monster chomped down, barely feeling it graze his cheek, feeling the monster slowly overpowering him. _'Come on come on!'_ he mentally yelled out as he quickly became more panicked every time his fingers barely touched the handle of the axe, trying to grab it.

As he felt a slight sting on his cheek, something instantly clicked in his mind before forming his right hand in a shape of a gun. Soon he quickly pointed the index finger on the monster's chest and pulled the 'trigger', shooting a light blue beam through the monster's chest, causing it to dissolve into ink.

Cuphead quickly crawled backwards a bit before moving to his feet while spatting out the ink that managed to get in his mouth and grabbed the axe off of the ground. But before he could relax, he saw more of the ink monsters making their way towards him. "Damn it!" he cursed out before suddenly swinging his axe when one of the monster charged at him, destroying it and soon enough he started to use both his axe and his make-shifted gun to take them down with the adrenaline pumping through his veins.

"AHH!" Cuphead let out a war cry as he swung the axe down on the last monster. As soon as the last monster dissolved, he heard a faint clicking sound before some kind of music started to play along with someone opening which he quickly saw that it was a metal gate, that he didn't see, opening up.

Heavily breathing, Cuphead soon leaned against the wall before sliding down and sitting on the ground as he started to feel the soreness and a slight pain throughout his body. "How did that..." he trailed off as he used the end of the sleeve to wipe away a bit of ink off of his cheek as he was regaining his breathing.

A few minutes had passed and Cuphead finally regained his breathing before moving to his feet while picking the axe up. He then decided to go to the right side of the room before instantly seeing a door as he was making his way to the staircase. Curious, Cuphead walked to the door and swung it open.

"Huh?" he blinks a few times when he saw a pool table in the middle of the room and it was already set up to play. "Must be a break room" Cuphead said before shaking his head and closed the door before making his way to the staircase. It soon led him to a small room with a open window which had a small projector, a side table and a wooden chair. "Wow" he breathed out as he looked out the window, seeing a bigger room below him. He could see multiple wooden chairs alone with different instruments and two microphones hanging above the chairs.

"This is where they make music" he said with a slight smile before looking away, but decided to turn on the projector and when he did, it turned on to reveal a small animation which was in repeat. He slightly laughed at the animation, "Cute" he said before turning the protector off before looking away when he instantly saw a recorder. Soon he reached towards it and pushed play.

It was silence for a few seconds before playing, revealing to be another unknown male voice.

_**'Every day the same strange thing happens. I'll be up here in my booth, then band will be swinging, and suddenly Sammy Lawrence just comes marching in and shuts the whole thing down. Tells us all to wait in the hall'**_

_'Sammy Lawrence'_ Cuphead thought, slightly wondering who it was, _'Maybe it was the one that makes the music'_

_**'Then I hear him. He starts up my projector, and he dashes from the projector booth and down to the recording studio like the little devil himself was chasing behind'**_

Cuphead slightly laughed at the saying.

_**'Few seconds later, the projector turns off. But Sammy, he doesn't comes out for a long time. This man is weird. Crazy weird'**_

_'Was he crazy before all of this?'_ Cuphead asked himself.

_**'I have half a mind to talk to Mr. Drew about all this. But then again, I have to admit. Mr Drew has his own peculiarities'**_

"There's that name again" he talked to himself, frowning a bit before shaking his head, deciding to store the information to the back of his mind before walking out of the small room to make his way to the left side of the room.

Once there, Cuphead opened the door and entered the recording studio, looking around. "The room looks bigger now that I'm here" he commented while stepping inside and looked at each instrument, sometimes playing it and listening to each sound. Cuphead was having a bit of fun with playing each instrument, but when he made it to the piano, he suddenly saw another recorder leaning against the wall.

"Looks like it was placed there instead" Cuphead couldn't help by say as he crouch down and pushed play.

It was silence for a few seconds before playing, catching Cuphead by surprise when it was a female voice instead of a male voice.

_**'It may only be my second month working for Joey Drew, but I can already tell I'm going to love it here. People really seem to enjoy my Alice Angel voice. Sammy says she may be as popular as Bendy some day'**_

"Wait...so there was someone else beside Bendy?" Cuphead asked himself, frowning a bit since he couldn't remember ever seeing anyone else beside Bendy when he was younger then again, he didn't think that he saw Boris before as well.

**_'These past few weeks I have voiced everything from talking chairs to dancing chickens. But this is the first character I have really felt a connection with. Like she's as a part of me. Alice and I, we are going places'_**

_'Okay...really weird'_ he thought before shaking his head and standing up. Deciding that he checked everywhere, Cuphead soon walked out of the room and soon made his way to the other door that was blocked by a metal gate.

"Hopefully there's some clues to keep going" he said to himself as he started walking through the hallway before stopping at the first turn. Seeing the light flickering at the end of the hallway, his curiosity got the better of him and soon walked through the small hallway before turning to the right but quickly stopped when he saw the beginning of a staircase and a flood of ink.

"There must be something important down there" Cuphead mutters out as he quickly looked up at the sigh above the staircase, reading it.

**_'Infirmary'_**

_'What?'_ he thought, slightly surprised that there was an infirmary in an animation studio. _'Why would there be one here?'_ he asked himself before shaking his head and started to walk away. _'I shouldn't think about that, I just need to find a way to drain the ink'_

Seeing a closed door, he walked towards it and swung it open to reveal an old organ piano at the end of the small room. "Mm...okay now that just weird to have here" Cuphead mentioned before closing the door and kept walking.

Soon he saw a window which revealed to be someone's office and when he got close, he saw that one of the pipes that was peaking out of the wall was cracked, spilling the ink against the door. "Damn it" he mutter out before looking through the window, simply seeing a desk and some shelves. "There is it!" Cuphead said with a sigh of relief, seeing a pump switch inside. "Mm!? Then this must be Sammy's office" he quickly noticed it as he pulled away from the window and stared at the door.

"That spill jet looks a bit too strong" he groan a bit before sighing, "Now where is the switch to drain it"

Then he saw another recorder resting on the shelve which he made his way there, being careful of the ink spill and pushed play. He slightly smiles when he recognized the funny voice.

**_'So I go to get my dust pan from the hall closet the other day and guess what? I can't find my stupid keys. It's like they disappeared into thin air or something'_**

Cuphead perked up a bit, _'Keys'_

**_'All I can think of is that they must have fallen into one of the garbage cans as I was making my rounds last week.'_**

"There's a lot of garbage cans here" he groan out, knowing that it will take a while to search through every one of them.

**_'I just hope nobody tells Sammy. Because if he finds out I lost my keys again. I'm out of here'_**

Rubbing his head a bit and when he turned around, Cuphead instantly saw another door with a sign that says **_'Closet'_**. "Mm? Okay I found the closet, now I just need to find those keys" he sigh out as he looked away.

"Now where to look first?"

**Also I'm trying to make them long so yeah**

**Comment down of what you think so far and yeah**


	9. Chapter seven

**I think we're nearly there to the end of chapter two**

**Enjoy**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Chapter seven

"Okay which trash can have the keys" Cuphead mutters to himself as he tried to remember which room held the trash can. After thinking about it, he just decided to backtrack to where he last been.

He had checked every room in the hallways before making back to the main room and though he did first checked the recording room but to his dismay, he couldn't find it. Even when he checked both the room with the pool table and the projector booth, he still couldn't find the freaking keys. "Ugh, where could those keys be" Cuphead groan out in annoyance as he walked back into the main room and soon started to think a bit.

Then he got an idea, _'Was there a trash can in there...'_ he thought as he walked towards the doorway from where he came from and saw a single trash can next to the lever box and when he looked inside, he saw something glimmering. "Yes!" Cuphead let out a cheer as he reached down and picked up the keys. Gleefully grinning, Cuphead quickly made his way back to Sammy's office and moved to the closet door. He used the keys and was glad that it worked before swinging the door open and instantly saw another recorder.

"Mm? There must be answers in here" Cuphead said to himself as he pushed the play button.

There was silence for a few seconds before a male voice was heard.

**_'Every artistic person needs a sanctuary. Joey Drew has his and I have mine. To enter, you need to only know my favorite song'_**

_'Huh...some kind of code to enter a place, smart'_ Cuphead couldn't help but think that.

_**'The violin shudders with a piercing voice. The bass riddles slags with deep articulation. The bass riddles returns and sings aloud. The drum thunders in triumph. Sing my song and my sanctuary will open to you'**_

"Mm...so a violin, bass, bass again and drums" Cuphead slightly stated after thinking about it and soon remembered something. "I need to activate the projector before starting the code" he figured it out before making his way to the projector booth and once turning it on, Cuphead knew that he had limited time and swiftly made his way to the recording room.

Once inside, he turn to the rows of chairs and looked for the right instruments and played them in a pattern from what he heard from the recorder. Once he played the last instrument, he instantly heard a loud clicking sound and looked up to see the projector had turned off causing him to think that he might have done it wrong before he started to hear something open in the room.

_'I did it!'_ he happily thought as he looked for what had opened and saw a metal gate rising up, revealing a small hallway with flickering lights. "Nothing better not jump out at me" Cuphead grumble at himself as he walked inside and down the hallway and when he turned the corner, he instantly stopped, feeling his heart skip a beat.

The first few things that he saw was two large pipes that was connected from the floor to the wall with a small thin pipe in the middle and having a valve, a desk pressed against the corner of the room and a...toilet? He doesn't have a clue on why there was a toilet there, but the one that was the most chilling was writings above the toilet.

**_'Sing a happy song, whistle a merry tune, wait for his arrival, he's coming very soon'_**

_'Does he mean Bendy?'_ Cuphead thought as he looked away from the chilling message and move to the thin pipe, grabbing the valve and gave it a few turns.

"Okay, this have to drain something" he said after he finished before making his way out but as he was walking, he instantly jumped back in surprise when he saw a cutout of Bendy peaking over for a second.

"Again!?" Cuphead cried out before groaning and quickly made it out of the hallway. Though as he stepped into the recording room, Cuphead suddenly have a bad feeling and slightly tighten his grip on the axe and tensed up. He looked around a bit before noticing that the door was closed which he never remembered closing it behind him. He soon took a few steps forwards towards the door, but instantly jumped back when something burst in front of him, revealing to be the same ink demons that attacked him earlier.

"Mm!" slightly shocked at the sight of the ink demons, Cuphead tightens his grip on the axe more and soon started to charge at the ink demons with his axe raised.

"AHHH!" he let out a war cry as he swung the axe left and right, taking down the ink demons, one by one.

As he took down the last one, Cuphead was the only one standing, breathing heavily while slightly leaning against the axe. "I-I think that's...all of...them" Cuphead said between pants before rubbing his forehead a bit. Though as he was about to leave, he suddenly got a weird feeling of being watched but when he looked up at the booth, he didn't see anyone. _'Weird'_ he thought before shaking his head and walked out of the room.

As he was walking, he decided to which the Infirmary room first to see if the inky was drained. "Huh" Cuphead saw that the ink was drained, "That was lucky" he commented with a sigh of relief before walking downstairs. Once downstairs, he was caught by surprise by one of the ink demons bursting out, but Cuphead quickly took it down with his 'lazar beam' and looked around the room.

"So this is the infirmary room" he commented while looking around, seeing the room slightly broken down. "Though its not much of it" he said, seeing a single bed at the corner of the room before seeing a switch box, but as he looked at the thin pipe next to it, he instantly saw a problem.

"What?" he looked closely, "What happened to the valve" Cuphead groan out in annoyance before frowning. "I guess I'm going hunting again" he sigh out before looking back to the switch box and pulled down the lever, instantly hearing something open. "Mm?" as he turned around, he instantly saw another staircase, leading down further.

"Maybe" Cuphead said to himself before moving towards the staircase and slowly walked down. _'The valve must be down here somewhere'_

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Yeh, sorry for this being a short chapter**

**Comment down of what you think so far and yeah**


	10. Chapter eight

**Phew! Sorry for posting this late, I got caught up in something and other, but here is the next chapter**

**Also lets see if you all noticed that small moment which will affect what going to happen**

**Enjoy**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Chapter eight

Once he descended down the stairs and turned the corner, Cuphead instantly saw writing at the end of the hallway.

**_'Down here, we're all sinners'_**

"Creepy" Cuphead mutters under his breath as he got close to the writing before quickly stopping to see the floor was sunk and was filled with ankle-deep ink._ 'This...looks like a sewer' _he couldn't help but think that before shaking his head and slowly stepped into the ink, shivering a bit from the coldness and looked at his left and right. At his right was a dead-end but when he turn to his left, he saw the way was a bit boarded up, but that wasn't what caught his attention. It was one of those ink monsters, but what differs from the others was a nice looking hat it was wearing.

_'What?'_ confused, Cuphead started to move closer but as soon as he got close, the ink monster quickly disappeared but not before Cuphead saw something shimmer in its hands.

_'The valve!' _Cuphead widen his eyes in shock before quickly cutting down the boards and started moving forwards in hopes of catching the hat-wearing ink monster and soon saw another writing that sent more shivers down his spine.

**_'The sheep will come to slaughter'_**

Shaking his head, Cuphead walked passed the writing and kept moving until he came across a small room with a single chair and desk along with a recorder. Curious, Cuphead stepped into the room and pushed the play button.

There was silence for a few seconds before a unknown male voice was heard.

**_'I love the quiet and that's hard to come by these busy times'_**

_'Must not like crowds then'_ Cuphead thought about it.

**_'And yeah sure it may stink to high heaven down here. But it's just perfect for an old lyricist like me.'_**

_'So I was right, it is a sewer'_

**_'Sammy's songs always got some bounce, but if I didn't get away once in a while, they'd never have any words to go with them. So I'll keep my mind a-singin' and my nose closed'_**

"Mm...what a strange guy" he said before stepping out of the room and soon kept moving. He took a few turns into he entered a small room with two small machines on each side of the room and writing at the end of the room.

He didn't have time to read what it says when he saw the ink monster standing there. "Mm!" Cuphead started to run towards it before swinging his axe at it but before the blade could touch the ink monster, it quickly disappeared before reappearing on the left corner of the room. Feeling his eye twitch in annoyance, Cuphead kept swinging the ink monster over and over again, missing every time until he got too tired and leaned against the wall, panting a bit.

_'Ugh, how do I get that valve'_ Cuphead thought as he was trying to come up with something. Soon he decided to search around the room for an answer. Soon he found two levers on each small machine and when he tested it, Cuphead saw that the left lever raise a platform with a large box on it at the end of the room and the right lever lowered it, quite harshly.

"Mm..." He slightly tapped his chin in thought before snapping his fingers, "I got an idea...I hope that it works though" he said to himself before looking for the ink monster and started to chase him, mostly to figure out its pattern. After figuring out the pattern, Cuphead looked at the ink monster whom was standing in the right corner of the room and quickly charged at it, causing it to quickly move away from Cuphead and appeared in where he wanted it to be at.

Not wanting to take a chance of it to escape, Cuphead swiftly move to the right lever and pulled it down, causing the platform to fall on top of the ink monster, crushing it.

Sighing out in relief, Cuphead made his way to the fallen platform and quickly saw the valve slightly peaking out of the ink and picked it up before looking at where the ink monster was. "Sorry" Cuphead simply said, feeling slightly bad about killing the only harmless ink monster before turning around and making his way out of the sewers.

Xxxxxxxxx

"There we go" Cuphead mutters out as he placed the valve where it belonged and started to turn it, instantly hearing something being drained.

_'Maybe I can finally get into that office'_ he thought as he started to make his way to Sammy's office and he was right, he saw that the ink had stopped spewing and opened the door. Curious, Cuphead walked to the desk, finding many different things, including an old fashion radio and a blueprint of some kind of machine. Cuphead then turned on the radio and smiles a bit, listening to the music for a bit before looking to his left and saw writings.

**_'It's time to believe'_**

_'Believe what?'_ he thought before looking away, letting the radio on and grabbed onto the lever before pulling it down and soon heard some groans and creaks from within the walls.

"that should do it" Cuphead said with a smile before making his way back to where the exit was and stepped into the main room.

**CLANK**

"Ack!" gasping out in pain, Cuphead instantly fell to the ground due to a sudden pain at the back of his head. Groaning a bit more, he saw black spots appearing in his vision and slowly rolled onto his back, trying not to pass out before suddenly seeing someone looking over him, but his vision was too fuzzy to see what they looked like.

"Rest your head~ It's time for bed~"

That was a last thing he heard before finally passing out.

Xxxxxxxx

He slowly heard a low ringing noise in his ears as he was slowly waking up before feeling someone patting his cheeks, waking him up more. Slowly opening his eyes and with blurry vision, Cuphead saw someone slightly slouched over him, trying to wake him up.

"Wakey wakey~" the person softly said which Cuphead couldn't pinpoint of where he heard the voice from and let out a low groan and soon felt the icy touch leave.

"There we go now, Nice and tight" the stranger said as he pulled away, "We wouldn't want our sheep roaming away now, would we?"

"S-Sheep?" Cuphead weakly asked as he blinked a few times, slowly getting rid of the blurriness enough to finally see what the stranger looked like and it was a...man?

The man had ink black skin, wearing only faded worker overalls and the strangest thing was that he was wearing a messed up Bendy mask with the circle cut around the mouth.

"W-Who ar...Sammy?" Cuphead soon figured out who the voice belonged to and was shocked of what became of Sammy and soon saw him holding the axe. "What's going on?" Cuphead asked as he started to look around before finding himself tied up.

"No we wouldn't" Sammy kept talking like he never heard Cuphead while slightly caressing the handle of the axe before staring back at Cuphead, "I must...admit that I am honored you came all the way down here to visit me"

"I don't even know you" Cuphead quickly said with a small scowl as he tried to break himself free, somehow having a bad feeling.

"It almost makes what I'm about to do seem...cruel"

Cuphead quickly stopped when he heard that and glared at Sammy, "What are you talking about? What are you going to do to me" Cuphead almost demanded, but Sammy kept talking.

"But the believers must honor their savior" Sammy said as he turned around to lean the axe against the broken down shelf before moving back to Cuphead, "I must have him notice me"

"Notice? You mean Bendy?" he said before yelping a bit when Sammy suddenly gripped his jawline while leaning close, "Wait...you look familiar to me" Sammy said as he slightly move Cuphead's head left and right, "That face"

_'I don't think I ever remembered seeing you'_ Cuphead thought with a snarl before Sammy shook his head and pulled away, "Not now" he started to say as he looked away, "For our lord is calling to us, my little sheep, the time of sacrifice is at hand"

"What!? I'm not going to be some sacrifice" Cuphead growled out as he started to struggle harder while glaring harder at Sammy.

"And then, I will finally be freed from this...prison...this inky...dark...abyss I call a body" Sammy said in a disgusting tone, "I don't care about that! Just let m-" Cuphead started to yell before Sammy suddenly covered his mouth.

"Shhh...quiet! Listen!" Sammy said which Cuphead started to listen a bit before quickly hearing someone moving within the walls, _'What was that'_ he thought feeling dread appearing in his stomach, "I can hear him" Sammy said, sounding happy. "Crawling above...crawling!" soon he pulled away from Cuphead.

Soon Sammy slightly clapped, "Let us begin...the ritual must be completed" he said before starting to walk to the door to his left, "Soon he will hear me...he will set us free" he added in a chilly tone.

"Wait! Come back and untie me!" Cuphead yelled out in rage before continuing to struggle as Sammy walked out and slammed the door behind him and soon the sound of an intercom was activated.

_'Shit!'_

"Sheep, sheep, sheep...it's time for sleep" Sammy started to said in a singing tone, "Rest your head...ti's time for bed~"

_'No way I'm going to be sticking around!' _Cuphead thought as he managed to get the ropes slightly loose and started to pull and twist the ropes.

"In the morning, you may wake...or in the morning...you'll be head"

Soon Cuphead heard more movements behind the walls and felt a bit of sweat appearing on his forehead and soon felt the dread growing when he saw a metal gate in front of him slowly open.

"Hear me Bendy! Arise from the darkness!" Sammy started to said in a loud voice, "Arise and claim my offering!"

"MM!" Cuphead managed to hear the ropes starting to break and pulled harder.

"FREE ME! I BEG YOU! I summon you Ink Demon! Show your face and take this tender sheep!"

Just as Cuphead thought that Bendy was going to burst through the entrance ahead, he jumped when he heard rapid movement coming from the intercom. "No! My lord!" Sammy yelled out, sounding panicked, "Stay back! I am your prophet!" Cuphead felt his heart drop a bit when he heard a demonic roar. "I am your-AHHH!" Sammy soon screamed out in pain before the intercom got cut off.

_'What happened!?'_ Cuphead panicky thought before letting out a cry of relief when the ropes finally broke. Quickly moving to his feet, Cuphead quickly grabbed the axe and as soon as he picked it up, he saw more ink monsters appearing.

"Bring it!" Cuphead let out a war cry as he charged at the ink monsters, hearing his heart beating in his ears as he strike down every ink monster he could before running through the entrance. Seeing the boards blocking his way, Cuphead started to cut them down, still high off his adrenaline, but when he cut down the last board, Cuphead felt his blood turn cold when he saw the blade of the axe get broken off.

"Oh no..." he said in horror before dropping the handle of the axe. _'Maybe I could find another one' _he thought before moving forwards and soon stood at the entrance of the room that was filled with ink. "Exit!" Cuphead quickly said, seeing the exit sign on the other side. Soon Cuphead stepped into the ink and started to move towards the exit, but halfway though, something suddenly burst in front of him before feeling something grip his neck and lifted him off of his feet.

Cuphead only had a second to freak out before becoming silent when he was face-to-face with Bendy.

"B-B-Bendy?" Cuphead managed to say as he stared at his old friend in shock, surprise and horror. The Ink demon let out a deep growl, scaring Cuphead more before lifting his other hand and pressed his fingers against Cuphead's forehead and the touch snapped Cuphead out of his panicked state before instantly pressing his index finger against Bendy's wrist that was gripping his neck and shot a lazar beam through the wrist, causing Bendy to cry out in shock and rage, quickly releasing Cuphead.

Gasping when he hit the ground, Cuphead ignored the slight pain and quickly move to his feet and started to run away, hearing Bendy growling behind him.

_'Damn it!' _Cuphead saw a blockage ahead of him but then saw an opening to his right and quickly took a sharp tone, hearing Bendy following behind. Cuphead ignored the icy cold feeling of the ink splashing on him as he ran away while taking sharp turns, _'What is this! A maze!?' _he thought with a growl. He could also see black lines starting to appear all around him, causing him to run even faster. Cuphead soon felt his heart soar when he saw a door ahead and pushed himself faster before taking a change to lunge though the doorway. As soon as he hit the ground, Cuphead rolled over and quickly kicked the door closed, causing it to be automatically locked.

He was breathing heavily as he heard a few banging on the door before it became quiet. He waited for anything to happen for a few moments before deciding that Bendy left and soon let out a loud sigh of relief and collapsed on the ground, trying to catch his breath.

"Fuck..." Cuphead breathed out in relief before he slowly pushed himself up, still breathing heavily, _'I can't believe that I found him...but...he didn't recognized me'_ Cuphead thought, feeling sad at the thought before clenching his fists tightly,_ 'No! There got to be a reason...and I'm going to find out_' he then thought with a frown before looking around, seeing some buttons on one wall and a large shelf on the other side of the room that was filled with Bendy plushies. Ignoring that, Cuphead looked around more before finding another door and quickly walked through it, seeing another room with mostly barrels.

Becoming a bit tensed, Cuphead started to walk forwards before quickly stopping when he saw a can rolling out.

"Who's there!" Cuphead yelled out, getting ready to fight. Soon he heard footsteps before seeing someone walking out and blinks a bit.

"Wha..." Cuphead breathed out as he felt like he had seen the other before.

"W-Wait...Boris...?"

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**So yeah, lets see what is going to happen next now**

**Comment down of what you think so far and yeah**

**Piper out-**


	11. Chapter nine

**Phew! Hey guys after a long hiatus, I'm finally back to writing this book and hopefully finishing it up so yeah**

**And also if you guys had noticed the subtle actions in the last chapter, you won't be that confused but yeah and there was suppose to be a picture for this chapter but since you really can't do that, I also post this book on Wattpad which does have the picture so if you're curious about it then you can go there to see it, my username is in the bio  
**

**So anyways**

**Enjoy**

**Xxxxxxxx**

Chapter nine

_Tick..Tock..Tick..Tock..Tick..Tock_

That was the only sound he became accustomed to whenever he wakes up and despite that fact, the dripping sound still annoys him and gives him minor headaches. Letting out a curse under his breath, Cuphead slowly opened his eyes and let out a small yawn before slowly pushing himself off of the makeshift bed and swung his legs over the edge and soon started to stretch a bit, getting rid of some soreness and aches. Once finishing stretching, Cuphead tiredly bend down to slip on his shoes before getting to his feet and walked out of the small room, making his way to the bathroom. Once inside, he walked in front of the sink and turned on the water before splashing his face a bit and slowly looked up at the mirror in front of him, frowning a bit at his reflection.

_'How long have I been here?'_ Cuphead couldn't help but ask himself while looking away from the mirror for a few seconds before looking back. Since there was no sunlight and all the clocks that he managed to find were useless, he didn't know how long he was trapped in the broken down place and was worried about his brother and Elder Kettle, _'Elder Kettle must be so worried and scared'_ he thought since this was the second time he somewhat went missing also he did hope that Elder Kettle won't freak out as much as he had done when Cuphead was younger. Then Cuphead stared at his reflection in a questioning way as he lifted his hand up to his forehead, lightly tracing the two markings, "What do they even mean..." he mutters to himself, remembering the first time he had noticed the markings was when Boris had first brought him to the safe room. Cuphead knew that the markings must mean something but couldn't figure out what and lowered his hand.

"I can't stay here any longer" he softly said to himself while pushing himself off of the sink and walked out of the bathroom, towards the 'main area' to see his 'roommate', Boris, sitting next to the table, tapping his fingers on the wooden surface. "Hey bud" Cuphead greeted Boris as he grabbed his backpack and looked into it to check the inside of it before swinging it over his shoulder after being satisfied of it. "Thank you for bringing me here Boris" Cuphead started to say, thanking the wolf whom was staring at him, "But I need to keep going...can't stay here forever" he said before seeing Boris turn to the entrance of the area and once he turn to look, Cuphead quickly noticed that the lever was missing and frown a bit. Letting out a hum, Cuphead looked back to Boris "Where is it?" he asked the wolf whom stared back with his eyebrow raised which Cuphead quickly realized what the wolf wanted and let out a sigh. "You won't give it to me until I make you something to eat huh?" he rhetorically asked before chuckling and placed his backpack back down, "Fine...lets see what we have" he said before walking away, knowing what Boris wanted.

_'I'm sure we have more bacon soup' _he thought as he searched around the area until he found one can on top of the barrel and once he grabbed it, Cuphead turned to his left and frown a bit, looking at the creepy picture on the wall. He remembered the first time seeing the picture which creeped him out for a few moments before he forced himself to ignore it. Quickly shaking his head, Cuphead soon walked away from the corner to search around more until he found a second can on the top shelf which he instantly took it and went back to searching. Deciding that it was enough, Cuphead thought to go back to the 'bedroom' and search around the small room until his eyes rested on the large chest underneath the hammock before kneeling in front of the chest and opened it. He instantly saw some knick knacks that he figured that Boris had found from before but kinda ignored it and instantly saw the third can and grabbed it.

"This should be enough" Cuphead said to himself as he got off the ground and walked back to the 'main room' and towards the small stove and pot. Easily opening all three cans and pouring the soup into the pot, Cuphead only had to wait for a few minutes for the soup to heat up before pouring it into a bowl and walked towards Boris. "Here you go" he said with a slight smile as he placed the bowl in front of the wolf, though once he did and stepped back, Boris reached down behind the table and pulled out a small tool box before placing it on the table before starting to eat._ 'The lever...' _Cuphead thought while reaching towards the tool box, opened it to revealing the thing he needed. Grinning a bit, Cuphead quickly grabbed the lever and his backpack and made his way to the closed door, placing the lever back in place and pulled it down to open the door. He felt a slight chill going down his spine as the door open, but he shook that feeling off before readying himself, _'Can't back down now'_ Cuphead thought as he started to walk out of the room but quickly stopped when he heard noises behind him and once looking back, he saw the wolf standing up and walking towards him. "You coming then" Cuphead said with a smile as he waited for Boris to catch him and soon started to walk away which Cuphead started following him since the wolf know more about the layout than him.

As they were walking down the hallway, Cuphead noticed a small outhouse-like box with a oval-like drawing on the door, _'More like a halo'_ he quickly corrected himself with a frown before looking away and continuing on. Soon enough they made it to the end of the hallway which led into a dark hallway, "Mm...you suppose there's some sort of flashlight around here?" Cuphead asked Boris while looking around only to find the same item he needed on the desk beside them which he quickly grabbed it and turned it out.

Letting out a deep sigh, calming himself, Cuphead soon took the lead and carefully stepped into the hallway, quickly hearing the loud noises of the gears turning. "Just stay behind me" he told Boris as they started maneuvering through the darkness. Sometimes Cuphead had to look back to check on Boris as they kept moving but the more they walked, the more Cuphead noticed more ink pouring in from the walls. After what it felt like forever, they finally made it into a lighter room which Cuphead turned off the flashlight and looked around the room before frowning, "Another dead end..." he sigh out before seeing that the door was closed and it was more metal than wood, "And there's not buttons or anything to open it" he added before turning to Boris, "You got any ideas?" he asked the wolf whom looked back to him and held out his hand towards Cuphead, "Huh?" confused, he handed the flashlight to Boris and quickly saw him kneeling in front of the metal gate and opened it with ease, "Oh, I get it now" he slightly exclaimed with a smile, "Be careful in there" Cuphead told Boris while watching him crawl into the vent and soon straighten himself before turning to the metal door.

Cuphead only had to wait for five minutes until he heard a sudden click somewhere before seeing the door slowly open. Grinning a bit, Cuphead glanced at the vent entrance for a moment before walking in,_ 'Hopefully we'll meet up' _he thought while walking before suddenly stopping, finding himself in a split pathway. Frowning a bit, Cuphead took a glance at both pathways only to be confused for a moment before it suddenly clicked that both of them led to the same area and simply took the right pathway.

"Wow..." he breathed out in amazement as he looked around the large and open room before taking note of the large sigh pressed against the side of the large staircase.

_**'Heavenly Toys'**_

"Mm...this doesn't look so heavenly" Cuphead commented with a slight chuckle before making his way towards the staircase but once he was about to walk up, he instantly stopped. _'Is...that someone humming?'_ he thought as he was listening, taking note that the humming sounded like it came from a woman before looking around, trying to find where the woman was considering how close the humming sounded. _'Maybe the walls are thin enough...'_ he took a guess before continuing to walk up the stairs and once on the second floor, he followed the pathway which led him into a room with different machines on different parts of the area.

"Huh...I guess this is where they make the toys" Cuphead commented as he was exploring the room, taking notice of all the stuffed toys he found, although he was a bit confused on why there were more of the angel woman more than Bendy and Boris toys. Once he made it to the last part of the room to explore, Cuphead quickly noticed the door. "There" he said before starting to push the crates that was hovering in front of the exit but to his dismay, they barely moved an inch. "Ugh...there got to be a way to move them" he groan out before starting to look around for some kind of switch and found it but when he flipped it over to activate it, nothing happened. Frowning a bit, Cuphead flipped the switch a couple more times before noticing the wires beneath the switch which gave him an idea and quickly followed where the wires led to and to his happiness, it led to another lever, "What with all these levers" he simply groan out before switching the lever down and made his way back to the switch and switched it on, this time it seemed to activate the machine.

"Yes!" he cheered for a moment before instantly hearing the sound of gears grinding against something which made him a bit worried and quickly checked on the wheels next to the switch only to find toy parts stuck in some parts of the wheel. "Why would anyone do this" Cuphead commented under his breath as he carefully removed the toys that was blocking the wheel and once seeing it turn without interruptions, Cuphead soon started to check on the other wheels and removing any toy parts that he saw. Once he managed to get everything, he walked back to the switch and flipped it on before jumping a bit when he heard something else move and when he turn to look at the blocked exit, he saw that the machine moved the crates. "Bingo" he said with a grin before flipping the switch two more times before the exit was finally unblocked.

Although as he was about to walk towards the door, he instantly saw another tape recorder and quickly made his way towards it before pushing play, hoping for some information.

**_'I don't be seein' what the big deal is'_**

_'What kind of accent is that?'_ Cuphead asked himself with a confused expression since he had never heard that kind of accent.

_**'So what if I went and pained some of those Bendy dolls with a crooked smile. That's sure no reason for Mr. Drew to be flyin' off the handle at me. And if he really wants to be so helpful, he could be tellin' me what I'm so be doing with this warehouse I got full of that angel whatchamacallit. Not a scrap of that mess be a-sellin'. Probably have to melt it all down to be rid of it all'**_

"Seems like those angel dolls aren't so popular" Cuphead commented somewhat slightly annoyed that it didn't reveal much information that he wanted before letting out a sigh. "Hopefully there's more of these recorders with better information up ahead" He said while walking towards the door and entered.

Inside the room, Cuphead felt a bit unsettled by the state of the room. _'Very creepy...'_ he thought, seeing it dimly lite along with couple boxes, a bookshelf full of the angel dolls on one side and one the other side, there was a cutout of a angel woman, _'Is it an angel?' _Cuphead asked, noticing that the woman also had small devil horns. And on the end of the room, there was a small room with a single door and the board above the glassed room said 'She's quite a gal' along with multiple small TVs on each side of the glass.

Still feeling unsettled, Cuphead cautiously took a few steps forwards before suddenly jumping when the room instantly went dark, "Hey!" he cried out before hearing the door behind him shut closed, _'Shit!'_ he panicky thought before turning his focus towards the other end of the room, quickly seeing the small TVs start to turn on, revealing to be the head of the angel woman which followed by some sort of tune. Then he felt his heart stop a bit when he heard a woman's voice.

**_"Ahh...hehe" _**the woman let out a happy sigh followed by a giggle.

**_"I'm the cutest little angel sent from above and I know just how to swing"_** the woman started to sing in an adorable and innocent tone which made Cuphead more fearful and unsettled.

**_"I've got a bright little halo and I'm filled with love, I'm Alice Angel~"_**

_'At least I found out about her name'_ Cuphead quickly thought while tightly gripping the strap of his backpack although he couldn't help but step a bit closer.

**_"I'm the hit of the party, I'm the belle of the ball, I'm the toast of every town"_**

_'I bet you are...'_

**_"Just one little dance and you know I'll fall, I'm Alice Angel~"_**

_'Who even wrote this song?' _Cuphead thought, now getting slightly annoyed by both the tune and the singing.

_**"I ain't no flapper, I'm a classy dish and boy can this girl sing~"**_

Cuphead suddenly jumped when the darken room before him quickly light up, revealing the same door he saw and couldn't help but lean in a bit more close.

**_"This gal can grant your every wish~"_**

"AH!" Cuphead let out a startled yelp while jumping back when he instantly saw a tall woman pop out and slammed her hands against the glass, **_"I'M ALICE ANGEL!"_** she screamed out before harshly swung her arms back and once again hitting the glass, breaking it at the same time the whole room instantly went pitch black.

**Xxxxxxxxxx**

**On snap, how will this going to go next time xD**

**Also I'm going to try to have each chapter at least 2k words long so yeah**

**Also there will be slow updates on this book so I please ask you guys to not rush me and stuff because that gets very annoying to see, I mean yeah I know you guys like this book but please don't beg for updates  
**

**So yeah**

**Comment down of what you think so far and yeah**


End file.
